<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye by UndeadWitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572918">Goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadWitch/pseuds/UndeadWitch'>UndeadWitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, No beta we die like Adam, Ozpin is Ruby's Father, Summer and Oz sacrifice so much to try and protect Ruby from Salem, Timeless Rose, summertime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadWitch/pseuds/UndeadWitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ozpin gets visited by Summer on the night before she leaves for her final mission. </p><p>Timeless Rose/SummerTime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ozpin &amp; Ruby Rose, Ozpin/Summer Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Goodbye.</p><p>Ozpin is Ruby’s biological dad in this. I love you Tai but for the sake of this prompt… OH! And one more thing. It’s been revealed that Ozpin is younger than Theodore in Before The Dawn so… he’s now considered to be around the same age as STRQ.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inside a tower on the highest floor, there stood a young man with amber eyes looking over the Kingdom of Vale and his academy. His hair while unkempt now had strands of both the colors black and white despite his youthful appearance. The price of using <em> his </em>magic it would seem, his body would physically alter one of his features to adapt to it. And it looks like it chose his hair, as eventually his hair color would be now completely white. The room was filled with the sounds of gentle ticking of gears moving and a soft green light lit the room up.</p><p> </p><p>The soft humming of the elevator rising up to the level told him someone was here, and to talk to him. He turned to face the elevator as the doors opened to reveal a petite woman with a white cloak and black clothing. Her dark maroon hair nicely kept compared to his own, even had a braided rose styled on the back of her braids, and what stood her out compared to the others, were those beautiful silver eyes that sparkle with hope. Summer Rose, former leader of the renowned Team STRQ and while news reports stated she was seeing Taiyang Xiao-Long, it was a cover up to protect her from his own enemies. That’s right. This was his beloved wife in front of him. Married in secret and only known to a very selected few. </p><p> </p><p>He knew why she was here, this late at night, even having to sneak in to avoid suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>“Before you say your piece Oz, I need to tell you that I have to do this for our sake,” Summer began, “I know there’s no guarantee that I’ll come back alive but, I have to do this, please…” </p><p> </p><p>“Our sake? Does that include our daughter?” Ozpin replied back with a tired sigh, and to an <em>even more</em> selected few. Their coupling had resulted in the birth of a beautiful baby girl, Ruby Rose. And once more the media were tricked into thinking the actual father of Ruby is Taiyang. He never did get a chance to hold his daughter and he accepted the fact that he probably never will if it’s to protect her from that witch. But a part of him wished that he could at least once hold little Ruby and look at her. He wondered how much had she grown to look like her mother, or if she acted like himself at times. </p><p> </p><p>“Salem is going to come after her too if I don’t do something that will stop her in her tracks even if it's for a set number of years!” Summer continued her reasoning. </p><p>“And this process could cost you your life, are you aware?” His usual tone of voice threatening to break as emotions start to come through the cracks. He moved his gaze away from her, looking at the gears on the wall instead, “Summer please reconsider, what would Ruby do without her mother and I can’t lose you to her too so-” He stopped as Summer had walked towards him to gently grabbed one of his hands. His eyes turned soft the moment he looked at her once more, the sadness in her eyes told him everything as she trembled. </p><p> </p><p>“You think I don’t know that? I’m scared Ozpin!” Summer’s eyes were welling up with tears threatening to spill. “But, we both don’t want Ruby to live in a world where she is being hunted for her eyes or for who her parents are! And if this process can protect her even if it’s for a while from Salem then I’ll do it!” She buried her head into his chest, soaking his vest with her tears but Ozpin didn’t care, and pulled Summer into a comforting embrace. His own tears are spilling now as he rested his chin on the top of her head. They stood there, taking comfort from being in each other’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I never really told you about Ruby and what she's like, didn't I?” Summer finally spoke once more, as Ozpin gently wipes away her tears. </p><p> </p><p>“No you didn’t,” was his response, soft and gentle. </p><p> </p><p>“She has both of our hair colors for some odd reason but, it’s mainly your hair color! Well before your hair started turning white… and she likes to read books very much like yourself,” His beloved began telling him as much as she could about their daughter. Brightening up the mood between the two despite what the dark future most certainly holds for them.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby will grow into an amazing woman I can tell,” Ozpin finally spoke after Summer talked about their daughter. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course she will, she’s OUR daughter,” Summer giggled as she got on her tip-toes and Ozpin leans down a bit to meet her lips for a loving kiss. And then both decided to selfishly share one more kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much,” He spoke, his tone full of affection for the huntress in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you even more,” Summer mused, winking at him.</p><p> </p><p>The two pull away, this was it. This would most likely be the last time they’ll see each other, or even show their love and affection towards the other. </p><p> </p><p>“Well I guess this is--”  Summer began sadly but was putting on a brave face.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say it,” Ozpin interrupted her, “ You know Ozma once told me something from one of his past experiences… Never say goodbye if you don’t say goodbye then, you’re not really gone. You’re just not here right now,” </p><p> </p><p>“... Then let’s not say goodbye then,” Summer began with a soft understanding smile that made him fall for her in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, let’s not.” He nodded in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>Summer left the room and as he watched her sneak out of Beacon Academy undetected, a soft smile appeared on his face. They were huntsmen, and huntsmen always needed to keep moving forward in order to protect those from harm. That’s what they were doing. Their job to protect others from harm even if it costs their lives. </p><p> </p><p>That being said, two months after Summer left on her mission, she was finally pronounced dead. Ozpin locked himself in his office for a week mourning over his beloved until he finally convinced himself to continue his mourning when he was at home and not at the academy.  Qrow took up drinking away his pain, and according to him who had visited Ozpin, Taiyang had shut down causing Qrow to look after his nieces much more so. Two members of STRQ, gone, one’s dead and the other ran off back to her tribe abandoning her daughter and husband. </p><p> </p><p>As twelve years rolled by, it was incredibly clear to Ozpin that what Summer did, it worked. Even if it did cost her life in the process. Salem’s influences stopped completely, the witch couldn't do anything, and peace was found for the most part. However, the White Fang has gone increasingly violent over the years, and there was that boy… Adam Taurus was it? He had lately been leading multiple attacks on property that didn’t serve the Faunus equally and causing the once peaceful protests to become violent in Vale for the past two years. His request to discuss matters with both Taurus and the White Fang’s leader Sienna Khan had been denied by the both of them. He can only do so much, so now, it was up to council and how they’ll deal with the White Fang in Vale. </p><p> </p><p>Ozpin looked fondly at the inside contents of his pocket watch, on one side was a functioning clock. The other side contains a photo of Summer Rose and holding a three year old Ruby Rose, both smiling at each other. Glynda had insisted she could handle interrogating the girl that tried recklessly to stop one of the underground criminals, Roman Torchwick. But, he was persistent in wanting to talk with the girl after learning her full name. He put the pocket watch back in his coat, picking up the plate of freshly baked cookies for the girl and a cup of hot cocoa for himself. He headed to the room where Glynda was busy talking with her. The door was wide open, and he could hear Glynda scolding the girl. </p><p> </p><p>He tried his best to not show his shock or surprise or really any emotions when he saw her. That face, those clothes, that emblem, and those eyes…. </p><p> </p><p>It really was Ruby Rose, his now fifteen year old daughter in the flesh. And she wanted to be a huntress like her parents, he learned. However, in all honesty there was something that disturbed him in Glynda’s report. Torchwick had a female accomplice who could use magic according to his right-hand woman. And it wasn’t the petite girl with the brown and pink hair, this was a new one. Between the increasing violence with the White Fang and that woman. He worries that what Summer sacrificed her life for would end very soon. He needed to keep watch on his daughter in case anything happened, and to prepare her for the future in that Salem will send someone after her. </p><p> </p><p>“You want to come to my school?” Ozpin asked Ruby, who was unaware and will keep being unaware for her own protection, that the man in front of her is her biological father. </p><p> </p><p>“More than anything,” was Ruby’s response. Her voice tingled with excitement.  </p><p> </p><p>He could feel the disapproval of letting Ruby attend Beacon earlier than intended from Glynda’s glare but he made his choice. And he will stick by it.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…Okay,” </p><p> </p><p>He will do everything in power to protect her, even if it means throwing her into his academy two years earlier than the average huntsman in training would attend. </p><p> </p><p>On that day, he made a promise that<em> he will be here for her until the end. </em></p><p> </p><p>- FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>